Testosterone, delivered by subcutaneous pellet implant has been used in the United States, Europe and Australia in both men and women to treat symptoms of testosterone deficiency. Symptoms of testosterone hormone deficiency include fatigue, lack of energy, depression, memory loss, concentration difficulties, weakness, aches, pains, anemia, suppressed immune system, insomnia, hot flashes, night sweats, bone loss (osteopenia, osteoporosis), muscle mass loss, inability to loose weight (fat mass), anxiety, emotional lability, vaginal dryness, urinary urgency, urinary frequency, and incontinence.
Potential benefits of testosterone delivery by implant include increased bone density, increased energy, relief of lethargy, relief of depression and anxiety, improved memory and concentration, improved sleep, increased muscle mass, decreased fat mass, relief of aches and pains, relief of breast pain, relief of migraine headaches, restoration of sex drive and libido, menopausal syndrome relief (hot flashes, night sweats), prevention of uterine bleeding caused by estrogens, use in dysmenorrheic patients with endometriosis or small fibroids, relief of nocturia and incontinence, relief of vaginal symptoms, arterial vaso-dilation, increased arterial blood flow, lowering the risk of breast cancer in women on estrogen/progestin therapy, palliative measure (carcinoma of the breast), decreased proliferation of breast tissue, reduction of ER (estrogen receptor) alpha, enhance immune system, and increased red blood cell production.
Anastrozole is an aromatase inhibitor and has been used orally as an adjuvant therapy in breast cancer in post-menopausal women. By blocking the enzyme “aromatase,” anastrozole inhibits the conversion of testosterone to estradiol thus preventing the stimulation of breast tissue and breast cancer cells by estradiol. Oral anastrozole has been used in male patients to prevent the conversion of testosterone to estradiol, thus raising testosterone levels and lowering estradiol levels.